


The Venomized Nightcrawler

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Other, Self-Indulgent, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The X-Men have vanished leaving Kurt Wagner, better known as Nightcrawler, alone and wandering the country. During a storm he seeks refuge in a church and has a chance encounter.





	The Venomized Nightcrawler

Just when Kurt thought his life was getting back on track, a stone was cast into his life which caused the stream to change course. He wasn’t sure how it happened but the X-Mansion, his teammates, his friends were gone. He was alone again. The blue mutant made his way through the empty streets of the city in a heavy hooded coat and tried to take slow deep breaths, just like the professor taught him when he first arrived in America. In and out. His muscles tensed as a low growl of thunder made itself known, causing the rain to beat down harder. Kurt knew he had to get out before he became ill but he knew that the nearby hotels wouldn’t take him in due to them being against mutants and most of the churches here wouldn’t take him in due to his strong likeness of a demon. Kurt hurried down the street looking for someplace to rest before he came across a church which had been fenced off. Kurt bit his lip before teleporting over the wired fence with a Bamf and made his way inside through an unlocked door.

Normally the musty air and dust would send Kurt away from a place like this but he was grateful that it was mostly dry and warmer than the outside however, it didn’t stop his shivering. He knew he had to get out of his clothes but...

“Forgive me, Vater,” he said as stared at the faded stained mural before he removed his coat followed by his T-shirt and joggers, which he wrung water out and hung on the back of a pew. Kurt was left standing in his briefs feeling the cool air bristling his damp fur. It felt freeing and wrong but what choice did he have?

Kurt sighed and walked down the aisle before taking a seat at the first pew before clasping his hands and loosely wrapped his tail around his leg.

“Vater, I pray for forgiveness for this intrusion in the church and how I have disgraced it,” he took a shaky breath before continuing with his prayer. “I also pray for meine Freunde as they are lost somewhere so I ask that you look out for them wherever they are. Amen”

He sat still with his eyes closed waiting for something, anything. He needed some sign that everything was going to be okay.

That changed when the pipes of the church made a sound which Kurt could only describe as gum-like, to him it sounded like something was moving.

Kurt knew that it went against his better judgement but he decided to follow the sound to an empty backroom which may have been used for storage at one time. He heard whatever it was fall inside the vent. Slowly Kurt moved inside the room and spotted a small grate that had a large hole in it which looked like something chewed to get in...or out.

He crouched down and peered into the hole. There was the pitter patter of steps before a mouse appeared in view. It gave a surprised squeak before it ran away, further into the vents. Kurt gave a brief smile before standing, not sensing the presence of a black tentacle behind him. He turned with the tentacle striking his chest forcing his back to the wall. Kurt attempted to let out a scream but he was cut off when the tentacle wrapped itself around his neck and lifted him a foot in the air. Kurt gasped for air and looked frantically for the body of the creature which had attacked him but saw it came from a puddle?

He didn’t have time to question it as the puddle launched itself at him and covered his left forearm. Kurt felt the goo-like creature compress the fur of his arm and spread down to his hand. The tentacle released him and he felt the air rushing back into his lungs. Kurt looked down at his hand as the goo-covered it feeling the coolness as it constricted around his hand; he couldn’t see the outline of his hand in the goo. His hand flared up in pain as it shifted into a more demonic form with his fingers ending in three sharp talons. He attempted to pull the goo off with his other hand but the only thing it succeeded in was transferring the goo to his right hand and repeating the process.

The goo puddle jumped at Kurt again, this time covering his legs which caused him to buckle and fall to his knees. Quickly the goo changed his feet with his three toes turning into talons, mirroring his hands.

Kurt thought this couldn’t get worse for him then he felt a nudging between his cheeks and a black tentacle shot into his tight anus. Kurt whimpered as the tentacle kept sliding up his rectum and stimulating it along with his prostate. The stimulation caused his briefs to tent before they too were incorporated into its goo prison. The slime covered his testicles and penis, causing Kurt to moan in pleasure as they were gently massaged and changed by the slime. Kurt could only focus on the pleasure he was feeling and couldn’t stop the spread of it up to his neck.

Kurt knew fighting the slime was both impossible and futile. The slime had covered most of his body making him look like he was wearing a skintight rubber suit with white tribal markings covering his torso. The slime had made his body look even more demonic looking, something Kurt thought was impossible, with various quills spreading at his shoulder blades and his tail, instead of ending in a spade, now ended in a scythe. Kurt knew he should have been terrified but all he could feel was pleasure, so much pleasure, in his new body. He felt that the room was spinning and he caught sight of two tendrils creeping up to his ears but instead of fighting it, he let himself go and fade into the dark.

Instead of going into a dreamless sleep, however, Kurt found himself kneeling in his old bedroom in the X-Mansion. Some part of him knew that this was his mind attempting to fight but he saw the window, which led to his balcony, had been submerged in an inky black which was gaining more ground.

_“Kuuurt,’”_ a voice called to him and he knew it came from the slime that was taking him over “, _you want to join us…’”_

“Nein! Leave me now monster!” Kurt yelled at the invading presence, which stopped for a second before continuing its advance.

_“Why do you resist us Kuuurt? How many times have your friends abandoned you?”_ Kurt started to think back to his time with the X-Men and remembered how they laughed at him, the missions they went on without him, how Ororo chose Logon over him, how his dear Kätzchen abandoned him…

“STOP IT!” Kurt felt a ball form in his throat and tears started to stream down the fur of his face. “What do you want?” he asked this creature who had forced his way into him.

_“We feel your sadnesss...you feel incomplete, You neeed usss.”_ The voice whispered to him and Kurt felt himself sink deeper in his knees and his resistance waning. Part of him wants this. _“We can give you purpose Kuuurt. You want us to stay…”_

Kurt felt his mindscape form shift into the same form in the real world, his eyes becoming more glassy as he listened to these sweet whispers from the shadows.

“How?” he asked as he started to moan at the pleasure he was feeling, he was so caught up in pleasure he didn’t hear himself moan “ I...want you to stay.”

_“Our previous hosts left us alone and betrayed us for they were tooo weak”_ Images started to fill Kurt’s mind: His teenage ally Peter Parker slowly falling into the corruption, a disgraced reporter being on a rage-induced campaign of revenge, a soldier who had lost his legs fighting alongside a flaming skull, a tortured racoon who was even more lonely than he. Kurt experienced everything they had felt, Eddie Brock’s pleasure with this symbiote, Parker using more vicious methods of fighting, Rocket feeling whole at long last…

“Yes...they didn’t deserve...this…” Kurt agreed as he bathed in the pleasure of the symbiote. Slowly it raised Kurt’s hand and traced the talons down his torso, savouring every moment before grabbing Kurt’s symbiote covered phallus which had become erect and more sensitive than before. Kurt moaned as he unknowingly started to paw his cock.

_“We are going to beee one and the same...”_

“One..and the same,” Kurt repeated as he fell to his hand and continued to stroke himself as his mindscape was taken over by the symbiote.

_“We shallll beee…”_ the symbiote started to suggest to its host.

“We shall be the most powerful...most feared force to be known.” Kurt finished the thought between his moans. The symbiote slowly engulfed his head, leaving his face exposed. At some point he slowly realised he began to thrust into his hand, leaking a heavy amount of pre. Kurt had begun to realise that this was of his own free will. He liked to give in.

_“We will make everyone suffer!”_ The symbiote reaffirmed its host as it slowly became one with Kurt.

“We will make everyone...pay” Kurt added as he slowly fused with the symbiote.

_“We shall be known as…”_

“VEENOOOM!” the creature shrieked into the world as he climaxed and released enough cum to cover the entire floor. The symbiote reformed around the former mutant’s head, as Kurt bathed in the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm he has ever had. Kurt’s features changed with his ears becoming more pointed, his teeth became sharper and a white membrane covered his eyes which allowed him to see the smallest particles move. Venom rolled onto his back and wrapped their tail around their cock and stimulating it again while feeding a tentacle into Kurt’s mouth, which he happily suckled on.

Tonight shall be a night of pleasure to celebrate a union, for tomorrow all shall bow to their new god...and his name is Venom!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that the characters are probably o.o.c but this hasn't been written anywhere on this site and I have odd kinks.


End file.
